When the World Goes Upside Down
by LoveMeDovie
Summary: What happens when a strange demonness cough, cough Naraku's ex cough comes and curses every InuYasha char? What happens when the curses go wrong and everythings so much worse? Well, why not find out? :No lemons,yes bad cursing,yes sex jokes: OOC? Maybe.


**When the World Goes Upside Down**

**I do not own any InuYasha stuffs. **

Chapter One the beginning

Naraku gazed into a piece of broken glass, with expressions that sang out the words, 'I need a new image.' Of course his wasn't at all bad, it just wasn't… in. Sure he had that evil sinister fashion, but that was getting so old.

Every day he went out to 'kick some ones ass', as they say, but every day he only got less scary. Was it because he practically only visited the same people?

Naraku scoffed, "of course not!" He said allowed. The people he visited loathed him, and that's what every bad guy need's isn't it?

This caused Naraku to start glowering at the piece of glass. No, that's _not _what bad guys needed. They needed to be feared. Not hated but feared. Without fear how could a bad guy get respect, and without respect how could a bad guy get anything.

This bothered Naraku to no extent. It _had _to be his image! Looking evil and sinister was so old because it was every bad guy's fashion! Sure you looked cool, but where is the fear in looking cool? And yes sometimes there was creepy, but when you saw creepy your only words are 'eww….' No body runs and cowers from creepy.

But then what did people run from? Little children ran from the 'boogie man.' But what did adults run from? Demon and human. Did they run from nothing?

Naraku snorted. Every one had to run from something! Even if it wasn't the same thing, they still ran from something. _But what does everyone run from?_ Naraku thought, considering every thing that came to mind carefully.

It took him a couple of minutes to realize what it was. But as he did he realized how simple it was. People ran from heartless, cold bastards. But not just from the heartless cold personality, but the heartless cold fashion too.

It became clear to Naraku he needed a new image. It also became clear on what kind. He needed something that said, 'yes… I look like an ice skater but I am also evil and may have just crawled out from the abyss.' He needed something that was shiny but evil and eerie at the same time. Something sparkly and heartless. People no longer feared that evil and sinister thing; it's been done too many times for them to.

Naraku started to chuckle, an evil and menacing chuckle then he cut himself short. If he was going to pull this off he would have to change the chuckle thing too. To be… what the people thought scary… he could hardly ever chuckle. It'd have to be one of those things where he chuckled and it would make people _believe_ they were going to die, even if miles away.

Then it came to him. And the more he thought of it, it was true. The thing, the monster, he had to become was none other then the cold and heartless Sesshoumaru (eatvegetables) InuYasha's half brother!

Not only did Sesshoumaru have the looks, but he had the personality. In fact Sesshoumaru _was_ and _is _that image. Sesshoumaru himself was the creature of fear! Whether people feared him because he was a guy and looked like a girl, or because he was emotionless were beyond Naraku, but never the less it was so. People were scared of Sesshoumaru.

Naraku chuckled his last; savoring the nice vibration to the throat he had come accustomed to, he would have Sesshoumaru's looks the only way he could obtain them. Suddenly Kagura, his in a way daughter, barged into his evil and ominous lair, Naraku cursed at both.

"Naraku…!" Kagura gasped, breathing heavily as she stumbled through the doors.

"Kagura…." Naraku whispered in greeting, "just the person I wanted to see. I-"

"No time for that! I have bad news Naraku! Really, really bad news!" Kagura snapped, almost crying out as though she lost her sanity.

Naraku thought about Kagura's behavior. It was practically impossible for the wind witch to be so hysteric… unless…. "Where is she…?! How close?" Naraku asked, desperate for an answer. "S-She can't be here…. She can't… they don't know…. I'm suppose to be feared!"

Kagura began to sob, hiding her face behind her thin hands. "I-I had no choice…. I had to send Kanna to get her and bring her here…. She's coming Naraku!"

"You fool she'll kill us all!" Naraku shrieked in terror, slumping down to his knees. "Get Kanna before it's too late! There's still time isn't there?!"

"I don't know…!"

**Some where else,**

Kanna stared lazily at the demonness in front of her. If she had a soul she'd be suffering inside, but since she didn't… her skin pricked with goose bumps.

"Who is the loveliest demonness of them all?!" The demonness asked, staring deep into the mirror held in Kanna's hands. She smiled at herself and waved to her self, her long nails shimmering lightly in the glass's reflection.

"You are not." Kanna whispered in a soulless tone.

The demonness, Sakura, frowned at Kanna's words. "Little bitch." She hissed softly, pouting like a little girl.

"No."

"No what…?"

"I am not a 'bitch'."

"Yes you are! You can't tell me what to think and I think _you're a_ bitch! And I think your sisters a slut, but I'll talk to her about that later. And oh yeah I think that kid… Kohspaku-"

"Kohaku."

"…Right Ko-…Ko-…Kokaku –"

"Kohaku."

"Kokoka… whatever… I think he's-"

"Kohaku."

"…What… is he like your boyfriend or something? Because last I checked it didn't matter whether the kids name was Sopaku or Spoony John, and you sound a little offended."

"I cannot, I have no soul."

Sakura snorted, "yeah what ever! That's just what my sister told me before my boyfriend jumped out of my window. 'I don't know how to tell you this, Sakura, but your boyfriend decided it was best if you two split up…. By making himself soulless.'" She said imitating her sister's voice. "I still think there's life in the dumb ass; he's just faking dead because I've forced him into this relationship so long. But my sister has to keep bugging, 'Just to be safe you should travel to the western lands to that one king who has the sword of…' well I can't remember what it was of. All I know is it brings people back from the dead. So while I'm out here I decided to visit Naraku. You know he's still heart broken over our little break up? He says he was using me, but I know that's just his way of getting over me."

"Was it not he who left you?" Kanna asked knowing that people like Sakura loved it when you pretended interest. For Kanna it was a challenge.

"…Well that's a different story… uh… I'll tell it to you when I… remember…. But since I decided to stay friends, I only did it because he was so heart broken, I thought it'd be nice to visit him."

"Naraku doesn't wish to see you."

Sakura's throat began to burn with intensity. "Well… h-h-he's just saying that because… I broke his heart." She whispered, holding back tears by biting her bottom lip. "Truth is… he loves me… and he wants to see me…. I'll be right back I have something in my eyes! …That isn't tears!"

Kanna shook her head, "you do not."

Sakura glared at Kanna, her nose tinting red. "How would-would you know?! Y-Your just…-"Her voice faltered and started to sound a little raspy, "I _do _have something in my eye!"

A moment of silence was all it took for Kanna to decide she was tired of this. Slowly, but with some strength, she kicked at the dirt that was once under her feet. Sakura screamed in horror as the dirt was flung into her eyes, and without much thought she tried to scrape it out but only increased the pain.

"I have something in my eyes!" Sakura screamed about to run off into the woods when suddenly she tripped on a rock and landed face first to the ground.

"I know."

"That's it you little… girl… wait… no brat's better…. You little brat! I'm going to cast a curse on you!" Sakura paused her speech as she quickly scrambled to her feet. "For the rest of your life, every time anyone speaks to you, you will cry! And when you do you'll feel emotions! Like a normal girl!" Sakura hissed pointing her finger at Kanna, "begin now my first curse of… time… and… bring upon this woman your fury!"

**Some where else,**

Sesshoumaru bit down on his lower lip in order to keep from groaning in irritation. His pearl white fangs piercing through the pale flesh, and allowing bits of blood to stain his teeth.

Over the years his companions had become more annoying.

Jakken, the ugly toad demon, had suddenly found the need to suck up to Sesshoumaru _constantly _and every time Sesshoumaru would give him an order Jakken would blush and giggle like Rin used to. He didn't mind it from Rin, in fact he used to think her giggles were cute, but when Jakken did it, it only creped the great dog demon out.

And Rin was acting very strange to. Ever since she passed the age thirteen she became very emotional. At one moment she'd be kind at every thing that passed her sight, birds, bees, squirrels, and to Sesshoumaru's amazement even rocks. Then after a couple of days she'd be completely angry at the world. There were times he thought that she'd kill something. Of course he decided to take advantage of that, and would always start some fight between her and Jakken hoping he wouldn't have to care for the ugly toad anymore. After all Jakken was only alive because Rin, when she was nice, became fond of him.

Sesshoumaru never realized how emotional humans could be. And each passing day it only got worse. Rin was almost seventeen, and every second her emotions changed. But lucky for Sesshoumaru he could sense which direction they'd go to. The only problem he had with it is when he sensed that Rin was… lustful. Of course he wouldn't mind if she found herself a human male to mate with, but what _did_ bother him is the only time he sensed it was when she was staring at him.

And once he became familiar with the scent he started smelling it on Jakken to. This, Sesshoumaru had decided, was the creepiest thing on the planet. At first he ignored it, which was until he found out they had been staring at him at night waiting for him to go to sleep. Ever since then Sesshoumaru never slept, he was afraid to even doze off.

Rin was smiling brightly; she was in one of her freakishly good moods. "It is so beautiful outside today isn't Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked gleefully. Sesshoumaru didn't answer; he was still trying to contain the groan that edged further up his throat. Rin stopped walking, her smile inching slightly away. "Isn't it… Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Finally Sesshoumaru found the strength to answer. "Yes."

Rin's smile widened back in place. "It's good you answered my question Lord Sesshoumaru! I thought I would… well I'm not sure if I'd get sad. Because yesterday Jakken said you were angry with me." Suddenly she stopped again. "Is Lord Sesshoumaru angry at Rin?" She asked sweetly.

"No Rin. This Sesshoumaru will speak for himself about how he feels." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly. With all he put up through he was surprised he never broke down and just killed everything in sight.

Rin nodded, "well Sesshoumaru I think that you should show _how _you feel more often. I heard it's not good for people to hold so many emotions inside." Rin sat down, her legs crossed, and her elbows resting on her knees. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When you hold in your emotions nature itself becomes deeply disturbed."

Sesshoumaru stopped, an elegant eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. This was another problem Rin had, she became so… woodsy. Even her cloths were different. She never wore the adorable kimonos Sesshoumaru bought her. Instead she wore a head band made of leafs that was tied over her bangs; she wore brown leggings and one of Sesshoumaru's old shirts from when he was but a pup. Her clothes were torn and dirty, but still she wouldn't wear anything else. Frankly Sesshoumaru didn't understand why she hid her beauty behind dirt and ratty hair that she never brushed anymore.

Rin's eyes opened almost instantly when Sesshoumaru showed only some irritation. "The earth seems slightly relieved! You know why Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head over his shoulder, a sign to continue. It was his only way of getting her to shut up sooner. Rin was gratefully pleased at his motion that she may talk more. "I think it's because the earth is worried that if someone contains their emotions they may just go destroying everything when they can't hold it any longer!"

Sesshoumaru looked away and began walking again.

They walked for hours, just the two of them. Jakken had been left at camp because Rin couldn't stand another second with him.

Rin looked down at her feet, and for some reason gasped, "oh my! What a cute little creature you are!" She whispered in awe at the tiny squirrel that had for awhile rested just in front of were she stood. The squirrel opened its eyes, blinking fast, afraid at the sudden noise. "I'm sorry little one! I shouldn't have waked you!" Quickly Rin stepped around it and turned to meet it. "Please ignore I was even here!"

But when the squirrel saw Rin, and Sesshoumaru it ran from the forest and onto the dirt road that lead to a village far away. It stopped there and stared at Rin and Sesshoumaru a little longer. That was until a screeching sound rang through the forest and a hawk suddenly swooped down and trapped the little creature in its large talons.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly and his gaze lingered over to Rin. She looked paled, and slightly miffed. "Rin…" Sesshoumaru asked, hoping to keep her calm.

"No… I'm alright. I have to be… anger upsets the forest. It's just… just… that…. THAT WAS SO F#&CKED UP! THOSE DAMN MOTHER F$#ERS, ALWAYS THINKING THAT THERE SO DAMN BIG AND IT GIVES THEM THE RIGHT TO JUST F$$$ING TAKE WHAT EVER IS DEFENSLESS IN THE WORLD! WHY DOESN'T IT JUST PICK ON SOMEONE IT'S OWN SIZE?! I WANT THAT THING HUNTED JUST SO IT CAN-"

"Rin…?!" Sesshoumaru asked, his emotionless tone laced with authority as a warning to calm down.

"WHAT… WHAT?!" Rin screamed glaring at Sesshoumaru. "I SAID I WAS OKAY, AND WHEN I SAY I'M OKAY I'M F&$#$ING OKAY!" Then she stormed off muttering how things were unfair.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. "Rin!" He called out.

She turned to meet him, her fingers twitching in her rage.

"Wrong way…" He informed pointing in the opposite direction.

Rin blushed in embarrassment her attitude changing dramatically. "Um… yeah… I was just…. Yeah."

For about another two hours they walked further into the woods. But then Rin stopped, again. She looked up into one of the trees that had a bird's nest on it, two little blue birds chirped sweetly at the sight of Rin. She smiled sadly, "I know your small and all, but some of your relatives aren't, and their cold blooded killers! I think all you winged creature's team up against the ones who aren't capable of flying!"

The birds started to chirp again, more quietly as if whispering to each other. "That's right…" Rin whispered, glaring at the two adorable birds. "You don't fool me!"

Ignoring Rin Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, in hopes they were close to camp. But when he did, he instantly pulled out his sword, tikiji something. "Rin stay here." He commanded, knowing where she was, was safer from where he was going to.

Rin seemed oblivious to him and continued to talk to the birds. "You think you're the best with you pretty feathers, and your cute black eyes! But really you're _nothing_! If Mother Nature wasn't so kind I bet your asses would be on a silver platter!"

Sesshoumaru left Rin thinking she was preoccupied enough without getting into to much trouble. He started out walking then he quickened his pace into a run. The sent he smelt was Naraku's and he had been waiting for their next accouterment.

But once he stepped into the clearing all he saw was one of Naraku's minions and a demonness who practically looked like plastic. Neither seemed to notice him.

"I can to curse people! That's my demon power!" The demonness spat out, rage clearly flaring up into the depths of her soul.

Naraku's minion Kanna snorted, "yeah what ever! If you could then why aren't I crying huh?!"

The demonness stomped her foot, "I told you already! I haven't said the magic words!"

"That's your seventh excuse!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not uh, it's my third so in your face NAH!" Screamed the demonness sticking her tongue at Kanna.

"You're full of it! It's your seventh and you know it!"

"You know what you little brat?! Naraku hates you! He hates you so much he told me he wishes you dead! And that… that-"

"You're changing the subject! See it _is_ seven times!"

"No it's not! And I only changed the subject cause this ones boring!"

"No you were just being a big fat BABY!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

"Yes you were!"

"No…! I was tired!"

"You just said it was because you were bored!"

"Well… it means the same thing!"

"No it doesn't!"

"I was sad!"

"See your doing it again!"

"I am not it's the same thing I said last time!"

"Nooo you first said you were bored, then tired, then sad!"

"Fine! I was bored, then tired, then sad, then angry, and then I was depressed!"

"You're an idiot."

"No I think YOU'RE an idiot!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"Oh yeah well… I know what I am but what are you?!"

"See?! You are an idiot; it goes 'I know what you are but what am I?' Not 'I know what I am but what are you?'!"

"It can go either way!"

"Yeah if you wanna call your self a dumb ass!"

"No you're the dumb ass!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't take anymore; he got enough of this from Rin and Jakken. Clearing his throat he stepped into their view. It took them only a second to realize his presence, and once they did he sensed that lustful sent again. "I demand to know of Naraku's whereabouts." He said staring down at Kanna, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

They only stared, dumbfounded.

Kanna then smiled seductively, "well, well…. I may just know where he is…. But I don't just show his lair for free you know." She said winking at him, and giggling.

The demonness gasped, "You whore! I saw him first I get to keep him!" She shouted grapping Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru pulled away, and Kanna smiled.

"He's mine, see he doesn't like _you_!" Kanna snapped in triumphant.

"I am no ones to claim!" Sesshoumaru hissed switching glances back and forth, "Now show me where Naraku is or parish!"

"Ohhh! He's feisty!" The demonness growled suggestively, "I like em feisty!" But before she could do anything Kanna was the first to jump on Sesshoumaru.

"Nooo do me I've been locked up for years!" Kanna cried in anguish. Sesshoumaru scowled in disgust trying to pull away but she held on tight.

"Like he wants you! I have more experience!" The demonness, Sakura, hissed.

Kanna laughed, "That's only because you're a rapist!"

"I do what I have to do!" Sakura snapped her hand flinging at Kanna's face and with little strength Kanna was thrown off Sesshoumaru. At this point Sesshoumaru was on the verge of missing Jakken. Even if it was creepy for Jakken to like him, Jakken still respected him.

"I am not a piece of meat!" Sesshoumaru shouted, to his surprise.

Sakura smiled, "of course not… you just let yourself believe that!" She said turning to Kanna. "They're so cute when they think they have a mind of their own, I'll have fun with him!" She taunted.

It was then that Kanna sprang for attack.

**Some where else,**

"I bet you guys go up in the clouds and have a secret club talking about how you're going to slowly take out the creatures that can't fly!" Rin hissed. "I bet your club name is 'attack the creatures that can't fly'! You make me sick!"

"Rin…."

Rin turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing just inches from her. But what she saw shocked her so much that she fell back and hit the ground hard. "S-S-Sesshoumaru?! What happened?!" She asked in awe.

Sesshoumaru looked beaten, and traumatized. His clothing was torn practically to bits; his slacks were ruined and torn from the knees. His shirt was only hanging on by a thin strap on his armless shoulder. His face was pale and his golden eyes were slightly wide. He shook his head, "I don't think I can ever look at you in the same way Rin." He whispered, and thus was it the first time Rin had ever seen Sesshoumaru out of character.

On the way back to camp neither Rin nor Sesshoumaru talked to each other. Rin was so shocked to find Sesshoumaru… too _shy _to talk to her, that she felt saddened.

When they got back to camp Sesshoumaru told her to stay with Jakken, and after that he left. It worried Rin a little but she believed that her master would come back. "Jakken…"

"What do you want you little brat?!" Jakken asked fully annoyed. He was really mad because not only did Sesshoumaru just ignore him, but he didn't get to see Sesshoumaru at all that day.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru will come back?"

"Of course you stupid child! You honestly think Lord Sesshoumaru would leave his faithful servant for the rest of time?!" He hissed, glaring up at Rin.

Rin shrugged, staring into the fire which Jakken had lit not to long ago.

Every time Rin thought of Sesshoumaru's behavior the more she felt awkward, never had she seen her master like that. Then suddenly she thought of something. What if Sesshoumaru was feeling, feelings for her? What if he finally liked her like she liked him? It didn't explain why he came back with his clothes torn, but what if that was why he was so shy? Rin smiled and squealed in pleasure careless to wake her companion. "He likes me! And he's going to make me his!" She thought out loud.

That night while she slept she thought about little dog demon children running around the castle gardens, and Sesshoumaru wrapping his strong arms around her. _He likes me, he likes me!_ Rin chanted in her head. And at that moment she promised to do what ever it took to make him hers.

**Some where else,**

Sesshoumaru walked further and further into the forest, each step he sniffed the air making sure no one was around. Then when he was certain no one could find him, he stopped.

His golden eyes stared into the sky, and suddenly his knees gave way. "Why?! Why does this always happen to me?! Why must I be surrounded by these putrid lustful creatures?!" Sesshoumaru asked, cursing at the skies. "Why do I have to be so damn right sexy?! Why can't I be like InuYasha?! No one likes InuYasha, he's ugly and smelly!"

Then after a few seconds Sesshoumaru stood up, straightened his posture, cleared his throat, and forgot that the whole incident happened.

**Yes I know its all so OOC. I hope you can figure out why Kanna's so emotional. And I know some of you are wondering, 'is Sesshoumaru gay or straight?' Well he's neither. He doesn't find anything attractive, and if he takes on a mate it will be a woman because he does want to have an heir. Besides that he really wouldn't care which of the sex he went with. Well in this fic anyways. And as for the demonness Sakura she's just some random person I put in this fic. Her curses do happen, but every time she casts one it goes wrong. And that's about all the info I can give. And if you want this fic to continue send reviews or I won't bother. **


End file.
